<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Droom by Migliaccio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971027">Droom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio'>Migliaccio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你渣男？我渣男？ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“做个好梦。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你渣男？我渣男？ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Droom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>渣男系列第二部（？）4: 梦<br/>矫情警告，对不起，保证没有下一次了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">库尔图瓦听见门轻轻地响了一声。那个家伙聒噪、吵闹，自我意识过强，包里还总是装着过多的中性香水和过少的安全套。但他足够识相，对库尔图瓦来说这就够了。他不介意床伴和多少自己的同行睡过觉，那和他一点儿关系都没有，当然他挺乐意知道哪些同行有这种爱好。总而言之，只要他晓得在洗完澡之后自己离开，会替库尔图瓦关上门且不要顺手带走他的钱包，库尔图瓦根本无所谓他下一个目的地是谁的床上。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">那个人关上了客厅里的电视机和所有的灯，他自作聪明地以为库尔图瓦已经睡着了，但又没有聪明到替他关上窗户，拉上窗帘。库尔图瓦不希望他关上灯，不过他也懒得做声。这间公寓现在一片漆黑，但今晚的月亮好极了，在他的窗帘前边凝成一小汪冷冰冰的银色湖泊；夜风稍稍有点凉意，但也刚好和这样冰冷的月光相得益彰。外边无声无息。库尔图瓦躺在自己那张巨大的床上，一只胳膊向前伸直，搭在身体前边的床垫上，他半闭着眼睛，似醒非醒地看着那抹月光。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">有些晚上，库尔图瓦不需要任何助力就可以安然入睡，但像这样过于寂静的晚上，他常常只能一直像这样盯着自己床头的地毯，直到精疲力尽才能陷入睡眠。性和<span class="s1">Netflix</span>是最好的两种助力，但今天它们都没有起效。问题不大，他想，偶尔一晚而已，而且他还没有清醒到可以称为失眠。谁一年到头没有几天被许普诺斯拒之门外呢？说起来，如果可以像那个牧羊人一样永远睁着眼睛睡觉，他倒是很不介意被许普诺斯<span class="s1">*</span>爱上。这个故事听起来有点古怪。是谁讲给他听的？库尔图瓦的脑子里的奇妙念头一个接着一个，有些他清醒时绝对不会想起来的东西似乎也混在里边轻飘飘地荡了过去，就像是风吹过湖面那样卷起波纹，你不可能将那些美妙的涟漪真正地握进手心里。只要风停下他就会忘记这些事情，库尔图瓦模模糊糊地想，这意味着他可以放任自己沉没在这抹银色的湖泊里，就这么一会儿。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内猛地睁开了眼睛。他躺在床上，睁着眼睛在黑暗中回忆了半分钟，并没有想起自己刚刚是否做了什么特别的梦。他觉得后背凉飕飕的，伸手拉了拉被子，又拉了拉自己的衣服和睡裤。他的腿在半夜醒来的时候总似乎有点儿不太舒服，但医生说这是心理作用。不只是他，他的复健教练，他的所有朋友都这么说。他们以为德布劳内是因为这种不存在的不适感而半夜惊醒，露出一副如临大敌的神情，小心翼翼地告诉他明天就会没事的。<span class="s1">“</span>告诉自己，第二天醒来就不会有这种感觉了。然后你再闭上眼。<span class="s1">”</span>他们这样说，就像活了二十几岁的德布劳内不晓得睡觉要闭眼一样。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内无数次想开口反驳：<span class="s1">“</span>但是第二天我能够去草地上踢比赛吗？不能的话有什么区别呢？<span class="s1">”</span>但他每次都在最后关头忍住了。他知道这么说的人都是满怀善意的，他们是在试图让他的心情好一些。这件事本身确实给了他一些安慰，这就够了。他本来也没有指望谁真的能回答他其实并没说出口的那些问题，或者能做些什么来消除他心里隐隐存在的那些不安。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这不安其实从来没有离开过。或者说，它从来都跟在每一个足球运动员的身后。当你到了一定年纪之后，即使所有人都告诉你那不是什么大伤，你都很难在自己能再次在绿茵场上奔跑之前完全相信这件事。没有人会把这个事实说出口，但每一个人都心知肚明。德布劳内没有对任何人说出口的事实就是：这若有若无的不安会在夜晚被无限放大。让他来形容的话，就像是球场上有一个他无论如何甩不掉也赶不走的幽灵等着截他的球，但他不能转身，不能回头，除了徒劳地往前跑之外什么也做不了。他半夜惊醒时有时候恨不得蒙上被子大喊大叫一通，但大概即使他做了也无济于事。德布劳内不知道其他人是否都是这样熬过去的，也许他们身边有类似于守护天使的东西吧。或者至少他们不会像他这样倒霉，在半夜被自己的身体嘲笑自己的脆弱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">有些夜晚，有时候他会幸运地遇到能去梦中躲避这种不安的夜晚。德布劳内并不常常做梦，即使做了大部分时候也不是什么故事或画面，更多的只是某种模模糊糊的感受。但有趣的是，自从他再次开始伤休之后，他开始越来越多地做在梦里睡觉的梦，就像他的潜意识比他自己更知道他有多需要睡眠似的。他不知道自己在梦里身处何地，只知道自己躺在一张相当狭窄的床上，他自己面朝着一面粉刷的白色墙壁，还有另一个人睡在他的身后，紧紧地用后背抵着他的后背。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">梦里的他像是不愿意吵醒自己身后的人，连翻身都非常小心翼翼，但却能睡得十分安宁。他的潜意识似乎始终都不让他知道他背后的那个人究竟是谁：梦里的他睁开眼的时候，现实中的他也总是会睁开眼。他只知道睡在那个人身边是一种非常温暖的感觉，他信任那个家伙，无论他是谁。那个人总是在他的梦境里一声不响地陪伴他，就像一个来自过去的朋友，一个来自他小时候的影子；就像只要他们中的任何人一开口，这个美梦立刻就会变成水面上乳白色的泡沫。好在他也不必和那个人说什么。他静悄悄地来，又在清晨到来前无声无息地离开，他总是紧紧地贴着德布劳内的后背，面朝外，将他挡在自己的身体里侧。他一动不动，他总是一动不动。梦中的德布劳内知道这个影子一定能明白自己的不安，也许他之所以前来陪伴他，正是因为他听见了德布劳内在心里无声的嘶喊。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">今晚他没有做这个梦。德布劳内面无表情地躺着，转了转自己的眼珠，瞄了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，又动了动脑袋，支起身体，看了一眼窗外的月亮。今夜的云层很厚，但仍然能看到那个冷冰冰的影子模模糊糊的轮廓。德布劳内躺回原来的地方，咬了咬自己的嘴唇。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他怎么会真的不知道那个人是谁呢？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦想了很多东西，但又像什么都没想。他有时睁着眼睛，有时闭上；他不会停下来回忆自己的上个念头是什么，他也不太像是还在等着自己睡着。他的喉咙里有一种隐隐约约的奇怪的咸味，他知道自己该坐起来找点水喝，但是他不打算动；他偶尔会闪过一丝想知道现在几点钟的念头，但他也没有去看。库尔图瓦漠然地躺在那里，月光慢慢地移向他，温柔地笼住他，就像冰冷的湖水从地板漫上他的枕头。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你必须懂得如何承受压力。有许多人曾经善意地提醒过他，取决于你站在哪里，取决于很多东西。你得学会面对不一样的压力。库尔图瓦从喉咙里缓缓地叹出一口气。他从来不觉得压力有什么可怕的。既然他获得了自己想要的东西，那随之而来的一切也是他应得的。他让自己做好了准备，但仍然，不好的日子永远都是不那么好过的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">从小时候开始，库尔图瓦就学会了有时得把自己的一些情绪和想法装进罐子里。他选择不去仔细体会那些他认为不值得过多在意的事情，将它们直接塞进罐子，盖上盖子，丢进湖里。就像他小时候面对德布劳内的自己。这其实是一种非常好用的方法，如果你希望自己总能在别人表现出一副游刃有余、毫无破绽的模样，你可以这么试试。更妙的是，有时你能够就那样直接忘掉那些东西。只有当你往那些罐子里装了太多的时候，它们才会偶尔在深夜里漂回你身边来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">小时候的他和凯文<span class="s1">·</span>德布劳内就留在那些罐子里。就像银色的浪潮一样，他的脑子里时不时闪过几秒钟那时的画面，随后再消失，过一会儿再出现，再消失。那些画面模模糊糊的，没有对话也没有情节。他不会忘记十几岁的德布劳内。他们那个时候绝大多数待在一起的时间是在鬼混，但也有些时候只是呆在其中一个谁的床上，说些什么废话，或者只是单纯地挤在一起。当时的德布劳内就很不喜欢别人在他的房间里过夜，但他反而不怎么介意只穿着短裤在别人床上滚来滚去。理所应当地，库尔图瓦在自己的床上总是躺在外侧，他印象中德布劳内也从来没有抱怨过自己得夹在他和墙之间。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们过夜的次数也许实际上算不上多，但因为常常都是<span class="s1">“</span>不好的日子<span class="s1">”</span>，所以在罐子里留下了不少东西。如果德布劳内早上想偷偷摸摸地离开，他有时候会试着站起来悄悄跨过库尔图瓦的身体，有时候就干脆毫不客气地将库尔图瓦的屁股往里拉，然后从他身上爬过去，胸口贴着库尔图瓦的肩膀，让自己的脚滑到地上。不得不说，那大概真的是全世界只有德布劳内会做的事，库尔图瓦这辈子还没有第二次遇到什么人真的敢在他睡觉的时候动他的屁股。在有些比较寒冷的不走运的日子，他们即使热得要命也宁愿把暖气拧小，挤在同一张床上。他们说话时总是肩并肩躺着，库尔图瓦至少会有四分之一的肩膀搁在外面，所以他们睡觉的时候只能一人向里一人向外。是的，那没有什么任何其他意义，他们只能将后背留给对方。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦的眼神闪了闪，冰冷的湖水几乎已经淹到了他的鼻子。是的。他看着自己的指尖想，当时的他就是这样告诉自己的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他还记得，有几次他将自己原来的室友扔去别的房间回来之后，德布劳内已经背对着门蜷缩在他的床上睡着了，他会用被子把自己罩住，但将整个后背都留给他。库尔图瓦面朝外躺下之后，他还总是能感到半睡半醒的德布劳内主动将自己的后背贴过来<span class="s1">——</span>那种撑满整个胸腔的满足感就是库尔图瓦丢进了罐子里的东西，被他连同自己当时将这种感情视如珍宝的事实一同沉进了湖里。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他爬起来，让被子从自己的身上落下来。风停下了，那冰冷的、银色的湖水也似乎已经开始退去。他赤着脚，在黑暗中就着月光去厨房喝了点水，在暖和的客厅里面朝阳台伸了个懒腰，让整屋柔和的月光都洒在他的身上。随后他回到了卧室，钻进自己的被子。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">库尔图瓦向后缩了缩，让自己的全身藏进月光照不到的黑色的阴影里。他用后背死死抵着墙，胳膊缩在自己的胸前，就像把什么东西按进自己的胸口。他慢慢地叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛，感到自己的脊椎一节一节地嵌进了冷冰冰的墙壁。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内又睁开了眼睛，在黑暗里发了一会儿呆，终于承认了现在自己毫无睡意的事实。他在被子里蜷起两条腿，像是确认似地摸了摸自己的大腿和膝盖，随后就干脆舒舒服服地缩成一团。他伸手在床头柜上摸到自己的手机，一边按亮屏幕，一边把被子夹在胳膊下面。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他把所有的未读消息都点了一遍，点开新闻看了几眼，又点开股票看了几眼。他最后点开了<span class="s1">instagram</span>，随随便便地往下拉了几下，再慢吞吞地回到上边去看。德布劳内不怎么经常看别人的动态，他看到一位朋友的名字，就点开他的头像看看他最近过得如何。这是一个人实在百无聊赖的时候才会做的无聊事。他把自己关心的人的近况也看完之后，犹豫了一会儿，又点开了自己的<span class="s1">tag</span>。德布劳内的被窝非常暖和，但他似乎仍然觉得后背发冷，把背后的被子裹得更紧了些，塞在自己的身体下面。他心不在焉地往下拉着页面，眼睛里什么都没看进去：他拿起手机是为了让自己不再想那个梦，但现在他的脑子里却全是那个梦。手机屏幕冷冰冰的光照在德布劳内的眼睛里。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这会儿不会有人知道，德布劳内对自己说，他再次入睡的时候就可以让自己忘记。他这样说服了自己，慢吞吞地点开搜索栏，打上了库尔图瓦的名字。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他面无表情地看着库尔图瓦的首页，点开一条，然后往下拉。他已经不记得上次用这种方式关心库尔图瓦的生活是什么时候了。他还记得自己取消关注库尔图瓦的时候是多么愤怒<span class="s1">——</span>他坐在自己家里乱发脾气，默滕斯在试图让他冷静下来，阿扎尔打来一个又一个电话，默滕斯拿起座机，按下了接听<span class="s1">——</span>在听到自己朋友的声音的一瞬间，德布劳内毫不犹豫地点开了库尔图瓦的头像。而如今，他发现自己已经可以十分平静地看着库尔图瓦发的任何东西了<span class="s1">——</span>他什么感觉都没有，就像看着一个完全陌生的人，和他一点关系都没有的人。事实上，直到他越来越频繁地做这个梦的时候，他才发现自己有多久没有想到库尔图瓦的脸了。倒不是说他有多想念那张脸，但每次有人在他附近提起库尔图瓦的现状的时候，德布劳内总会装作不在意地听上几句。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>他或许不是最好的门将。<span class="s1">”</span>他甚至有时候会加入这个话题，<span class="s1">“</span>但他是最好的之一，无论别人怎么说。<span class="s1">”</span>他的表情坦率又平静，往往能令提起这个话头的人肃然起敬，识趣地转向别的话题。德布劳内的坦然毫不做作，因为他不认为自己这是在回护库尔图瓦，这只是一个简单的事实，就跟他现在依然痛恨库尔图瓦一样简单<span class="s1">——</span>就像他竟然会梦到和库尔图瓦的过去一样简单。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德布劳内按灭了手机，扔回了床头柜。他小心地不会点到赞，也没有留下浏览记录，他甚至都没什么印象刚刚到底看到了什么东西。他又睁着眼睛想了一会儿。永远都不会有人知道库尔图瓦的脑子里在想什么。他永远不会和任何人说他心里在想什么，无论是和普通人一样的喜悦、紧张、悲伤还是恼怒，还是全世界只有在他脑子里才会有的什么乱七八糟的感情，你只能看出很少的一部分，他将其余所有的都压在自己的心里。这种感觉和现在这会儿<span class="s1">——</span>仅限于深夜这几分钟的德布劳内产生了一种奇异的共鸣。库尔图瓦在这种时刻会依赖于什么呢？电视，游戏，还是花钱就能解决问题的女人或男人？他真的有能够让他依赖的东西吗？他知道自己应该这么做吗？库尔图瓦要是知道德布劳内会做这种梦一定会露出那副讨人厌的讥诮嘴脸，但他是否也会在梦里看到那个十几岁的、常常将脸皱成一团的、曾经能在他不高兴的时候提供些许安慰的金发男孩呢？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他又下意识地摸了摸自己的腿，然后将被子的上沿拉高，一直拉到自己的耳朵上边。就在他缩进被子，闭上眼睛的一瞬间，一阵几乎就要将他吞噬的压抑的情感从黑暗中袭来，像是愤怒、不安、焦虑、担忧和痛苦交织在一起，像一张网似地罩住了他。德布劳内猛地睁开了眼睛，但当他突然意识到这种情感从何而来时，他又平复了呼吸，闭上眼睛，平静地让这突如其来的奇怪情绪浸没自己的全身。他一点也不害怕。虽然德布劳内不想承认，但他知道两个人分担对方的悲伤时总会比一个人好过得多。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这个晚上，德布劳内最终还是梦到了那个一言不发的朋友。那个人像是觉得他非常难过，轻轻地、安慰似地顶了顶他的后背。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*许普诺斯：睡神，牧羊人指的是恩底弥翁。大部分故事中，恩底弥翁被许普诺斯赋予睁着双眼睡觉的能力是为了注视塞勒涅，但Licymnius of Chios中则写是因为许普诺斯自己爱上了恩底弥翁。</p><p>本篇真正的summary：德布劳内会梦见电子🐍吗（闭嘴</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>